


Léčba šokem

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: Mary zmizela těsně po svatbě, když se John dozvěděl pravdu. Zničilo jej to a Sherlock s obavami sledoval, jak se hroutí.Ve svém srdci si choval tajnou vzpomínku na Johnovu rozlučku se svobodou a netušil, co všechno z ní může nakonec vyrůst - jedno ovšem věděl určitě. Johna už neopustí a půjde za ním kamkoliv.I na venkov.





	

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: Omluvte moji češtinu. Tato povídka již byla publikována na soukromém blogu, i když měla trochu odlišný obsah, hlavně ke konci.

Nebe nad ponurým Londýnem bylo olověně těžké a stejně šedé. I když bylo jenom odpoledne, byla tma jako za soumraku. Drobné březnové mrholení nepřidávalo na náladě lidí spěchajících pod okny jednoho bytu na Baker Street. Každý už chtěl být doma se svými blízkými, nebo prostě jen v té díře, kde přespával. John hleděl z okna na ulici, ale neviděl ji. V poslední době neviděl téměř vůbec nic. Začal chřadnout, jeho tváře byly propadlé a zarostlé strništěm. Chodil do práce a z práce, pil svůj čaj, četl noviny, ale jeho mysl bloudila.

Sherlock naopak byl pořád výjimečně dobrý v tom, že uměl vidět. I když Johnova změna k horšímu by unikla jen naprostému pitomci, nebo člověku, kterému na Johnovi vůbec nezáleželo a ne jemu – Sherlockovi, který už nějaký čas…  
Náhle umlčel své myšlenky, aby se nerozeběhly nepředvídaným směrem, jako v poslední době vždy, když uviděl svého spolubydlícího. 

„ Johne?“ promluvil na něj po chvilce pozorování ze svého křesla.  
„Hm?“  
„ Mohl bys sem prosím tě zajít? Musím s tebou něco zkonzultovat.“  
„ Jo, jasně.“  
Neudělal ovšem ani krok, nepohnul se ze svého místa u okna.  
„ Chci si nechat narůst knír i vlasy a stěhuju se do squattu v Amsterodamu.“  
„ Jak chceš, “ povzdechl si John a nespouštěl oči z ulice.  
Pak bylo chvíli ticho.  
„ Cože? “ otočil se konečně k Sherlockovi se svraštěným obočím.  
„ Prima, konečně mám tvou pozornost, i když jsem ji získal tak pitomou lstí. Teď pojď sem-“  
ukázal Sherlock na křeslo oproti svému.  
John si povzdechl a šel. Rezignovaně se usadil, zkřížil si paže na prsou a odkašlal si, aby rozhýbal dlouho nepoužívané hlasivky.  
„ Tak, co máš na srdci?“  
Sherlock seděl zamyšleně ve svém křesle, ruce sepjaté špičkami prstů a na tváři se mu zračilo značné soustředění. Tohle tedy rozhodně nebude snadné.  
„ Chtěl jsem mluvit o Mary.“  
„ Odcházím,“ zvedl John ruce v obranném gestu.  
„Ne Johne, počkej. Vyslechni si, co ti chci říct…nech mně mluvit alespoň minutu, než znovu třískneš těmi zatracenými dveřmi. Prosím.“  
Poslední slůvko zapůsobilo téměř magicky. Zejména od člověka, který ho nepoužíval moc často. John si povzdechl a posadil se.  
„ Dobrá, máš minutu. Co chceš říct?“ Ruce si složil do klína a prsty propletl, až mu zapraskaly. Sherlockovi neušlo, že se podíval na své náramkové hodinky. Jak ponižující. Nadechl se a tiskl rty k sobě v naději, že najde ta správná slova.  
„ I když to ode mě musí znít neuvěřitelně, chápu, že si k té ženě cítil přitažlivost, byla velice inteligentní a svérázná, rozhodně nebyla jednou z toho tupého stáda tam venku,“ trhl hlavou směrem k oknu a okolnímu světu, jímž pohrdal.  
„ To tedy rozhodně nebyla,“ přikývl John s krutou ironií v hlase.  
„ Chci tím jenom říct, že to, že jsi k ní něco cítil, že ses jí nechal ovládnout, není tvá vina. Nebo hloupost. Je to pochopitelné. Kromě toho, že to byla vražedkyně, byla také skvělou manipulátorkou. “  
John pozvedl obočí. Sherlock ze zkušenosti věděl, že to nevěští nic dobrého.  
„ Takže mi říkáš, že jsem idiot, blahosklonně mi to však odpouštíš?“ ke konci John mírně zvedl hlas.  
„ Ne. Chtěl jsem ti říct něco, po čem by sis jako idiot nepřipadal.“  
„ No to ti tedy vyšlo,“ odfrkl si opovržlivě doktor.  
Detektiv se naproti tomu pořád ještě dokonale ovládal. Horečně však přemýšlel, čím by Johna mohl uklidnit…emoce nebyly jeho parketa a teď se zdálo, že každým dalším slovem situaci jen zhoršuje. Vzpomněl si na radu své učitelky z třetí třídy – kterou samozřejmě již tehdy intelektuálně předčil, a která mu říkávala: Sherlocku Holmesi, slůvkem promiň nikdy nic nezkazíš. Už si ani nepamatoval, jak vypadala, ale teď mu její rada neznámo proč vytanula z dávno zapomenutých vzpomínek.  
„ Promiň, “ řekl tak tiše a pokorně, jak jen byl schopen.  
John si promnul oči a dlaní si přešel neoholené tváři.  
„ Podívej – nechci to s tebou rozebírat. Je pryč. Tak to prostě je, a nemá cenu se v tom dále nimrat. Rady na psychické zotavení po tom, když tě někdo použije jak špinavý hadr a pak odkopne, fakt nepotřebuju. Bůhví – a ty taky, že na svém nynějším stavu mám taky svůj podíl,“ významně zvedl obočí.  
Nechtěl to tak říct, ale už to bylo venku.  
Sherlock se tvářil neutrálně.  
„ Promiň. Já jen…prostě teď nejsem ve své kůži. Nech to, prosím tě, být. “  
Vzdechl a beze slova vyšel z obývacího pokoje se svou bundou. Po cestě ven práskl dveřmi.  
Sherlock také vstal a šel do koupelny. Umyl si obličej ledovou vodou a podíval se na sebe do zrcadla. John měl z části pravdu. Někdy sám sebe obdivoval.  
Zejména to, že navenek dokáže vypadat jako chladný cynik, zatím co uvnitř řve jako raněné zvíře, které není schopno jediné racionální myšlenky.

…

V noci nepřišel domů. 

Sherlock to věděl, protože byl samozřejmě vzhůru. Chodil bos po bytě, hrál na housle, pokoušel se dokonce uklízet, zavíral se v paláci mysli , no i tak se jeho myšlenky ubírali jediným směrem. 

Kde je teď jeho spolubydlící.

Vzala ho k sobě nějaká coura z baru? To by mohlo být pozitivní, třeba by to Johnovi pomohlo zapomenout a vrátit se do normálu. A to bylo jediné, co Sherlock chtěl…aby se jeho svět přestal kymácet v základech a on se mohl znovu vrátit k práci, mohl znovu začít normálně myslet. Na druhé straně byla však myšlenka na Johna v posteli se ženskou ze zřejmých důvodů znepokojivá a iritující. Nevěděl si s tím pocitem rady, zápasil s ním už od dob Mary a snad ještě dřív.  
Nad ránem byl již slušně frustrován. Proti svému zvyku si sám udělal kávu a tak ho sedícího za stolem, s rozcuchanými vlasy a kruhy pod očima, zastihl úsvit. Kávová sedlina v hrnku již dávno vychladla do smrtelné ztuhlosti, když uslyšel bouchnout vchodové dveře. Kroky na schodech a za okamžik se v obýváku objevil John. Vypadal vskutku otřesně. Pod okem měl modřinu, na lícní kosti ránu s několika stehy a rozražený ret. Sherlock si také povšiml krve na košili a slabý zápach nemocniční dezinfekce, který se sebou John donesl.  
„ Porval ses.“  
Lakonicky pronesený fakt byl jedním z těch železných zvyků, který nemohl ovládnout. Kdyby byl John lepším pozorovatelem, všiml by si, jak Sherlockovi divoce pulzuje tepna na krku i jeho zrychlený dech, který se snažil krotit.  
„Jo, “ přikývl John stručně a odešel do sprchy.  
Pak se odplížil do svého pokoje.  
Sherlock nešel po probděné noci spát. To nebyl jeho styl, pokud před sebou měl problém. Naslouchal ruchům v domě. Pozoroval. Nesnažil se vnutit Johnovi svou přítomnost, tvářil se znuděně. Zdánlivě se věnoval studiu, vyhazoval staré vzorky z lednice. I když už byl John tady, byt mu připadal stejně prázdný jako v noci. Jako by z něj cosi odešlo, cosi důležitého…a bylo to nahrazeno jakousi temnou nervozitou. Něco se stane.  
Sherlock nebyl schopen říci, jak k takovému závěru došel a to ho vyvádělo z míry ještě víc. Prostě to cítil. Nevěděl si s tím rady. 

…

 

Když Mary odešla náhle ze scény, nejprve byl rád. Byl šťastný, že se John vrátí po dalším zkrachovaném vztahu a všechno, nebo téměř všechno, se vrátí do starých kolejí. Budou mít spoustu času, aby Sherlock vyléčil všechny rány, které zůstaly po jeho dvouletém zmizení na Johnově duši. Nepočítal s tím, jak bude John reagovat po jeho návratu…ale čert to vem, dokázal se s tím srovnat. Když byl pryč, něco si o Johnovi a o sobě uvědomil. 

Toto přátelství musí vydržet za každou cenu. Obětuje tomu cokoli, protože Johna potřeboval. 

Když se vrátil z mrtvých a viděl, že John se zapletl s někým, kdo mu poskytl útěchu, tušil, že to bude pevný vztah, díky Johnovým sklonům k vděčnosti. Proto trpělivě vyčkával. Sbíral po Mary drobky Johnovy pozornosti, spokojil se s málem. A když mu John konečně odpustil, byl připraven i spokojit se s druhým místem v jeho životě. Byl si vědom bolesti, kterou mu způsobil a vše, v co mohl doufat bylo, že to rčení o čase, který je nejlepším lékařem, je alespoň zčásti pravdivé. Byla to bezútěšná doba, ale Sherlock uměl čekat.

Pak ale Mary těsně po svatbě odešla a bez lítosti vrátila prsten, když vyšlo najevo kým ve skutečnosti je a zanechala za sebou Johna téměř ještě v horším stavu, než byl, když viděl Sherlockovu sebevraždu.  
A na Sherlockovi najednou bylo, aby mu poskytl útěchu. Netřeba dodávat, že v tom žalostně selhával. John se nepropadl do deprese, ale rovnou ke chladnému cynizmu bez kouska humoru. Neměl zájem o vyšetřování, neměl zájem o přátele – jediné o co měl zájem, bylo místo k přespání, které mu samozřejmě paní Hudsonová a Sherlock poskytli. V takovém vegetativním stavu pak setrvával, nereagujíc na nic, co by ho mohlo zasáhnout hlouběji než otázka, co si dá k večeři. 

V tom náhlém několikaměsíčním tichu, které by před pádem bylo prodchnuto skuhráním Sherlocka o tom, jak se nudí, nebo jak jsou klienti hloupí a policie neschopná, teď dozrávalo něco úplně jiného, o čem si nedovolil ani ceknout.  
Úplné poprvé to zpozoroval, když se potkali s Irene. Ta žena ho okouzlila. Ne v erotickém slova smyslu, samozřejmě. Její krása nebyla nijak výjimečná a Sherlock i tak nikdy netíhl k pohlavnímu vzrušení tohoto typu. Když už k něčemu takovému přišlo - jak by řekl klasik, byl teplej jak parta opic, co se nadýchala rajského plynu. Byl to její mozek, který ho oslovil. Výsledkem bylo, že o ni projevil nebývalý zájem a ke konci už k ní cítil hluboké sympatie.  
I když se to snažil skrýt, John to viděl. A John také reagoval.  
První si toho všimla samozřejmě - Irene. A tak se stalo, že Sherlock v její mysli jako v zrcadle uviděl sám sebe. Nebo spíš sebe a Johna. Tehdy si poprvé připustil možnost, že jsou propojeni na hlubším základě než jen pouhým přátelstvím.  
Irene zmizela a nechala po sobě jenom vzpomínku na letmý úsměv a vděčnost za záchranu života. To ona byla jeho přítelkyní a naopak…To co bylo mezi ním a Johnem bylo něco jiného, něco, co tu hranici už dávno přesáhlo a vydalo se neznámo kam - do končin, kam Sherlock ještě ani nenahlédl. 

Jenomže tehdy by radši uznal Mycrofta jako svého svrchovaného vládce, než by jakkoli ohrozil Johnův tehdejší křehký stávající vztah k sobě a tak téměř všechno v této věci z mysli vymazal.  
Nechal si jenom jediné malinké semínko, pouhou možnost prohloubení vztahu s Johnem. Takovým se ale nejlépe daří v temnotě, slzách a krvi.  
Vzešlo právě v době, kdy byl od Johna odloučen, kdy musel dlít ve vědomí vlastní smrti, dokud nebyla Síť rozložena.

A to, co vyrostlo z dlouho potlačované naděje, už nešlo jen tak zahubit.

Jenom jednou si dovolil dát průchod potřebám tohoto druhu, než je zase zaházel hlínou své asexuální každodennosti. John byl opilý a velice iniciativní.  
Vzhledem na jeho nadcházející sňatek to nebylo zrovna… společensky přijatelné, ale kdy se Sherlock o něco takového staral?  
Téměř k ničemu nedošlo, ale výsledkem byly výčitky a hořkost a nic na tom nezměnilo zřejmě ani to, že Mary byla nakonec podvodnicí.  
S tímto vědomím teď žil vedle Johna, který byl pouhým stínem muže, jímž býval. Bylo to jako žít s mrtvolou. 

Ne, že by to Sherlock někdy zkoušel.

…

Bylo pět hodin odpoledne, když uviděl Johna scházet ze svého pokoje s velkou cestovní taškou přes rameno.  
Nepromluvil na něj, jen se podíval na tu tašku a zpět do Johnovy rvačkou poničené tváře.  
„ Odcházím. Musím si pár věcí ujasnit.“  
„ V pořádku. Kdy se vrátíš?“ Sherlockovo srdce divoce bušilo, naráželo na hrudní koš jako lapený pták.  
„ Sherlocku…já už se možná nevrátím.“ Johnův pohled byl netečný. Postrádal jakýkoli výraz.  
„ Nebuď blázen. Kam to vlastně jdeš?“  
„ Do Skotska. Mike mi na pár týdnů půjčí domek po svém dědovi, oplátkou za pár nezbytných oprav. Potřebuju přemýšlet a až si všechno ujasním, už se možná nebudu chtít vrátit do tohoto…života.“  
Pohledem obsáhl celý jejich byt a tím i Sherlockovu existenci.

„ Aha.“

Muselo to i na něj znít chladně, protože John pokračoval, zřejmě netušíc, že každým slovem drásá zbytky jedné duše.  
„ Nevím, jestli zvládnu existovat v tomhle světě. Napřed jsem myslel, že je to dobrá terapie na nudu všedního života, na osamělost…ale teď – myslím, že se tady nedá nikomu věřit, podívej na Mycrofta, každou chvíli ti vrazí někdo kudlu do zad a žijí tu pomatenci jako Moriarty, Mary a…“ zmlkl. 

Sherlock však byl notoricky znám svým uměním dedukce.

„ Jen to dopověz. Chtěl si říct pomatenci jako Moriarty, Mary a já. “ pronesl chladně.  
Nebyl to ovšem analytický chlad, který používal při řešení případů a který pomáhal udržovat jeho myšlenky čerstvé. Tohle byl chlad něčeho, co v jeho nitru pomalu umíralo.  
Navenek to zřejmě ale vypadalo stejně. 

„ Promiň, nechtěl jsem, aby to tak vyznělo. V poslední době je pro mne pořád těžší udržet jazyk na uzdě. Není to ironie? “ John pozvedl jeden koutek při vzpomínce na všechny ty urážky, které kdysi Sherlock pronášel na jeho adresu.  
„ Byl jsi mi dobrým přítelem. Nejlepším. Jestli se to tak dá nazvat.“  
Prosím Johne, nedělej to, neodcházej….To zoufalství nebylo nepodobné tomu, které slyšel v Johnově hlase před svým skokem.  
„ Nejdu ti dávat sbohem, bylo by to příliš patetické. Ještě se přece uvidíme. Tak zatím se měj.“  
Zvedl tašku a odešel.  
„Ano, uvidíme se…“ zašeptal Sherlock do ztichlého bytu. 

Čekal, že se sesype, neměl k tomu daleko. Jenže jeho mozek to odmítl akceptovat.  
Ocitl se v drogovém rauši, na čelo mu vyrazil pot a podlaha se mu pod nohama zhoupla. Když se za Johnem zabouchly dveře, pocítil horečku.  
Tu starou známou společnici, která při něm stála vždycky, když se ocitl před něčím zdánlivě neřešitelným. A tohle byla taková situace, nic jiného…už tomu čelil i předtím. Je to jenom další případ, který musí rozlousknout.  
Zvládne to.  
Zhluboka se nadechl a dal se do studia. Co jiného taky mohl dělat?

…

Uběhlo pět týdnů, šest dní a osm hodin. 

John Watson se probudil do vymrzlého kamenného domu na pobřeží. Venku byl bledý úsvit a jemu se z vědomí pomalu vytrácel sen. Nevěděl už, o čem byl, pamatoval si jen velice příjemný pocit na hrudi.  
A taky jinde. O kom to jen snil? Chvíli mu na rtech pohrával připitomělý úsměv, pozůstatek snového zážitku.  
Pak si ale vzpomněl na všechny ty věci, kvůli kterým se nakonec ocitl tam, kde byl a koutky úst mu povadly. 

Ve skromné kamenné, vápnem obílené koupelně se vymočil, když částečně pominula ranní erekce a podíval se na sebe do zrcadla.  
Jeho tvář byla stále propadlá, jako když odcházel z Londýna, ale teď získala zdravější nádech, protože hodně času trávil venku opravami tohoto starého domu.  
Rány se zacelily, modřiny vybledly. Vlasy byly delší, protože nikde v dosahu nebyl nikdo, kdo by ho byl schopen ostříhat. Byl rád, že v nejbližším městečku se vůbec dají nakoupit potraviny.  
Holení také odkládal až do chvíle, kdy se mu ve vousech u snídaně začali hromadit drobky a ten čas se také pomalu blížil.  
Celkově by teď svůj vzhled zhodnotil jako hodně divoký…ale tady na tom nezáleželo. V Londýně by působil jako bezdomovec. 

Dech se mu srážel v obláčky páry, taková tady zvykla být zima, než zatopil dole v krbu.  
Byl to starý dům, na dohled od moře. Vítr občas zavíjel na útesech, ale většinou tady bylo strašidelné ticho, protože jakákoli stavení byla na míle daleko.  
Vedla sem jen úzká stezka po pobřeží a tady také končila. Za domem se rozléhaly jen slatiny, které se zvedaly k horám a nekonečné šedivé moře.  
Bylo to tady krutě krásné. John si jednou, asi po dvou týdnech, kdy se jeho mysl i srdce trochu zotavily tichem a pobytem se sebou samým, pomyslel, že by se právě tady líbilo Sherlockovi.  
Jo, spousta skal a krása, která nehřeje, to byl přesně on. 

Á propos, Sherlock….ten mu nešel z mysli.  
Byl si téměř jist, že mu nic nestojí za ten život, do kterého vpadl náhodou po návratu z Afghánistánu.  
Ten nekončící stres, nejistota, absence skutečně blízkých lidí, samota…jednou svou částí to nesnášel, protože věděl, že se takhle – bez záchranného lana, nedá fungovat donekonečna.  
Druhou svou částí to ovšem miloval, nemohl si pomoct, dal by za to cokoli, včetně svého duševního zdraví.  
Myslel si, že pár týdnů o samotě mu pomůžou rozluštit, kterým směrem se vydat.  
Teď si tím nebyl tak jistý. Velké změny v jeho životě nikdy nepřicházely pozvolna a potichu. Epicentrem toho chaosu byl Sherlock Holmes.  
Ten nejzvláštnější člověk, kterého mu osud přistrčil do cesty, ta nejméně lidská osoba, které nerozuměl, ale díky které se v tom prostředí paradoxně cítil chráněný.  
Měl něco jako přístav, když už ne skutečný domov…on byl jediným zádrhelem v Johnově plánu vymanit se z toho všeho a zapomenout navždy. 

Racionálně neměl pochyb o tom, že Sherlock by jeho odchod přešel mlčením, možná by pár týdnů ještě promlouval k prázdným stěnám, a když by se ukázalo, že tentokrát John prostě nepřijde, jeho život by se vrátil do starých kolejí.  
Ovšem ta zlomyslná iracionální část, ta, která ho nechávala takto se masochisticky se týrat, měla i na Sherlocka jiný názor, nebo spíš tušení, že není vše takové, jak se zdá.  
Nebyl to pouze instinkt, za tyhle dveře už nahlédl. Jednou. Ten polibek…

John se opláchl, aby zahnal nikam nevedoucí myšlenky a sešel dolů do kuchyně udělat si čaj a snídani.  
Při pohledu z jednoho z malých okének domu si všiml, že oblaka se větrem trhají a bude hezký den.  
Byla by škoda strávit ho prací, i když by dle Mikeových instrukcí bylo ještě potřeba opravit kůlnu a natřít okenní rámy.  
Místo toho se rozhodl, že se trochu bude toulat po okolí.  
Pořád tady ještě neznal všechno a pomalu i tady na severu začínalo skutečné jaro, proto hodlal využít slunečného dne, aby udolal tělo a to potom večer bez protestů a trýznivých myšlenek usnulo jako špalek.

… 

Bylo snadné z Mikea vymámit potřebnou adresu. 

Sherlock dojel vlakem na sever tak daleko, jak se jen dalo – do malého skotského městečka s pár domky, hostincem a – palírnou.  
Tam zašel nejdřív. Koupil pár lahví té nejlepší whisky jakou měli a přeptal se, jestli se někde v okolí dá půjčit auto.  
Použil několik svých psychologických triků a opět byl překvapen, jak snadno to šlo.  
Hrál zazobaného a roztomile natvrdlého jižana, který potřebuje pomoc, protože v kraji zdědil nemovitost a chystal se jí obhlédnout. Dle jeho očekávání mu majitel palírny půjčil své auto a evidentně doufal v okamžik, kdy uvidí, jak si Sherlock o tohle drsné prostředí nabije čumák a odtáhne zpátky na jih.  
Ten však s vřelými díky nastoupil do jeho staršího range roveru a dle mapy vyrazil k Stamfordovic domku.

Příroda tady byla vskutku…přijatelná. Při cestě si občas všiml výhledů, které by běžní lidé označili jako „dechberoucí“. On je přešel s mírným zájmem a soustředil se na cestu a na své myšlenky.  
Připravoval se na tento…experiment tak, jak měl ve zvyku při řešení jiných případů, ve kterých šlo o životy lidí. Teď však šlo přímo o ten jeho. A Johnův.  
Hodně práce věnoval také tréningu sebeovládání. Pomyšlení na to, že by jej jeho přítel opustil navždy, mu totiž způsobovala nervové vypětí a třes rukou.  
Chvílemi to bylo horší než abstinenční příznaky, protože teď byl úplně příčetný.  
Kouknul na bedýnku na místě spolujezdce. Alkohol mu měl pomoci zbořit část té hradby chtěné samoty, tak jak tomu bylo v tu noc, kdy se John loučil se svobodou.  
Tehdy se něco stalo. Něco, o čem si ani jeden z nich nebyl na druhý den jist, že se to opravdu událo. A tak o tom nemluvili.  
Sherlock si byl jist, že si tu vzpomínku uchová hluboko v paláci mysli a vydrží mu celé měsíce, možná i roky, snad i navždy, pokud bude muset…

Teď ovšem nebylo co víc ztratit. Udělá, co bude v jeho silách. Pokusí se Johna vyléčit, nebo zemře při pokusu.

…

Když John dorazil z procházky k domku, bylo pozdní odpoledne. Slunce, které svítilo téměř celý den se teď nořilo do mraků, které se hromadili nad západním horizontem.  
Nejdřív si myslel, že ho přijel navštívit Mike - uviděl z komína stoupat dým a neznámé auto před vchodem.  
Měl dost času se na něj duševně připravit, jenomže když vešel do předsíně a ucítil vůni earl- greye, musel si připustit,  
že to zřejmě nebude jeho přítel ze studentských let, který čaj k smrti nenáviděl. 

Sherlock seděl v obýváku na pohovce a naléval horký čaj do otlučených hrnků. Celá místnost byla prohřátá ohněm v krbu, bylo příjemné vrátit se do tepla po celém dni venku na větru. Detektiv tady ovšem působil tady dost nepatřičně. Půjčil si vhodné terénní auto, na oblečení však už nemyslel. Pořád byl oděn ve svém městském stylu, kvalitní černý oblek, kožené boty a perfektně vyžehlená košile. Seděl tady v rustikálním pokoji z kamene a dřeva uprostřed ničeho a světlo ohně ozařovalo ten známý profil, linku jeho vysokých lícních kostí, rtů a hustých černých vlasů…no tak dost, vzpamatoval se John. Neviděl si jiného člověka přes dva týdny, proto tě tak fascinují tyhle prkotiny. Svůj zrak ovšem neodtrhl a pohledem putoval po linii toho štíhlého, téměř žensky útlého krku dolů…

„ Jsi hubený,“ pronesl Sherlock diplomaticky.  
Vůbec to nezahrnovalo celý Johnův zanedbaný výzor. Když naléval čaj, musel si všimnout, kam se John dívá, i to se však rozhodl nekomentovat. Neuvěřitelné.  
„ Co tady děláš?“ John se také neunavoval s pozdravem. Opřel se o veřej dveří a ruce si složil na prsou. Jeho hlas mu zněl cize, nebyla to věc, kterou by tady používal zrovna často.  
„ Já…přišel jsem tě navštívit,“ odložil Sherlock konvici s čajem a pohlédl na Johna.  
„ Podívat se, jak se ti vede…v tvém rozjímání.“ Působil zvláštně plaše.  
Takového ho John neznal a to si myslel, že ho ve vší jeho podivnosti zná dobře. Teď ovšem jako kdyby působil na jinou oblast Johnovy osobnosti, než obyčejně. 

„ To je od tebe hezké,“ řekl mírněji. Pamatoval si, jak se k němu choval v těch posledních dnech, když se rozhodl odejít sem.  
Nebylo to od něj fér, Sherlock nemohl za to, že byl tak labilní a jeho svět se hroutil co dva týdny. Občas se musel sám sobě smát. Nepříčetně.

Přišel blíž, aby si sedl do starého křesla, ne nepodobného tomu, jaké měl na Baker Street…doma.  
„ Já, nepřišel jsem na prázdno,“ řekl Sherlock, když podával Johnovi šálek s čajem. Natáhl se a v jeho rukou se zjevila krabice s logem nedaleké palírny.  
„ Chceš mě opít?“ zeptal se John, hledíc na tu krabici.  
„ Ne. Chci, aby ses opil se mnou. Prý je to dobrá psychohygiena, opít se po nějaké zlé zkušenosti s přítelem. Třeba do mrtva – a pak druhý den toho litovat.“  
„ To jsi někde vyčetl?“  
„ Já – ptal jsem se. Různých lidí, co dělají, když je jim psychicky špatně… většinou řekli, že se ožerou a druhý den toho litují, ale je jim líp. No a my to nedělali. Neudělal jsem to pro tebe. Promiň.“  
Johnův pohled změkl. Tak náhlý projev přátelských citů nečekal. Tak trochu si myslel, že Sherlock za ním přijel, aby ho vytáhl zpět do Londýna kvůli nějakému případu. Možná to tak i bylo…čert to vem. Uvědomil si, že je vlastně rád, že je Sherlock tady.  
„ Díky Sherlocku. Rád se s tebou napiju. Neznamená to ovšem, že s tebou hned poběžím zpátky do města. Pořád platí, co jsem řekl. Musím se rozmyslet.“  
Zdálo se, že detektivovi se ulevilo.  
„ To teď nežádám. Jen se se mnou napij.“  
John přikývl a šel pro skleničky.

…

John si tak zvykl na místní samotu, že začínal pomýšlet nad venkovskou praxí.  
Sherlockova návštěva však byla příjemným osvěžením - skutečně ho rád viděl, nehledě na to, jaké vzpomínky by jeho přítomnost mohla vyvolat.  
Jeho přítel až nezvykle dobře vedl konverzaci po bezpečných cestičkách a vyhýbal se úskalím Johnova soukromého života, jak si všiml.  
Oceňoval to, a s každou další sklenkou whisky se cítil uvolněněji – nebylo to zuřivé pití, jaké praktikoval v Londýně, když se snažil zapomenout a ráno ho vždycky spolu s kocovinou dostihlo vědomí, že to k ničemu nebylo.  
Nepamatoval si, kdy se při pití cítil takhle příjemně…vlastně ano. 

Ta rozlučka se svobodou. 

Tehdy ještě věděl co je to štěstí – nebo alespoň jeho iluze. Měl ženu, o které si myslel, že mu jeho city opětuje a jeho nejlepší přítel byl naživu a souhlasil, že mu půjde na svatbu za svědka.  
Měl dojem, že konečně dosáhl života, který si zaslouží…i když s trochu podivínskými přáteli- ale nemá takové každý?  
Ne, to tedy rozhodně ne. 

Jen se na něj podívej.

Ten zlomyslný hlásek v jeho hlavě ho přinutil hledět na ten skvostný celek, který tvořila Sherlockova vysoká štíhlá postava, jeho styl a nezapomenutelná tvář, zatímco na pozadí jeho mysli pořád běžel nepříjemně živý film z té noci, kdy se oba zťukali jak datlové. Je nutno přiznat, že tehdy na tom měl John lví podíl. On a ty panáky, které lil do sebe a taky do Sherlockova piva. Byla to jeho rozlučka se svobodou sakra, a on si to hodlal užít.  
Když obrazili všechny bary, které měli v plánu, byli už slušně nametení a jen díky Johnovu autopilotovi, který převzal velení vždy, když jeho vědomí vypovědělo službu, se dostali domů. 

…

„ Pamatuješ na mou rozlučku? “ řekl John po chvilce mlčení.  
Měl dojem, že je mezi nimi něco nevypovězeno. A chlapi si věci vyjasňují většinou až tehdy, když jsou slušně ožralí.  
Měli k tomu nakročeno. 

Sherlockův úsměv trochu pohasl.  
„ Ano,“ polkl.  
„ Chtěl jsem se ti omluvit.“ John hleděl do své skleničky.  
Sherlock na něj rychle pohlédl. „ Není se za co omlouvat.“  
„ Ale ano. Vím, že to co jsem udělal, bylo špatné na všech frontech – nebylo to fér k Mary…“  
„ Byla nájemným vrahem, nezapomeň,“ pozvedl Sherlock jedno obočí, jako kdyby to omlouvalo Johnovo chování.  
„ Tehdy jsem to ovšem nevěděl. Nepřál bych ti ty výčitky, co jsem měl…co pořád mám.“ John, odložil prázdnou sklenku na stůl, vstal a přehrábl si prsty odrostlé vlasy. Přešel k oknu a zahleděl se venku do temnoty, ve které tiše šumělo moře a vítr.  
„ A zachovat se tak k tobě taky nebylo hezké, “ dodal po chvilce a založil si ruce na prsou.  
„ Přežil jsem to.“ Sherlockův hlas zněl lhostejně.  
„ Samozřejmě. Ty přežiješ všechno.“ John zakroutil hlavou nad svým vlastním zmatkem. Nevšiml si, kdy Sherlock vstal a přešel k němu.  
Najednou pocítil ruku na svém rameni.  
„ Johne…líbilo se mi to, “ zašeptal a znělo to temně jako zpověď.  
John zvedl bradu a uviděl v odrazu okenního skla Sherlockův pohled. Bál se otočit.  
„ Byl to jen polibek,“ řekl přiškrceným hlasem.  
„ Ne, bylo to mnohem víc.“  
Sherlock už byl nebezpečně blízko. Jeho ruka se sesunula z Johnova ramene na jeho lopatku, na jizvu po kulce, která Johna náhle nevysvětlitelně pálila.  
Pak spočinula na jeho páteři.  
„ Když si se tehdy ocitl před mým křeslem na zemi, s jednou rukou na mém koleni, krve by ses ve mně nedořezal, “ sametový hlas ovíjel Johna jako pavučina a on cítil, že ještě chvilka a nebude moct uniknout.  
„ Nevěděl jsem, co dělám…byl jsem opilý.“ Ta obrana nezněla přesvědčivě ani Johnovi, nemluvě o člověku, co si dokázal přečíst váš životní styl ze dvou svetrů a starých bot.  
„ V tom případě jsem velice rád, že jsi tehdy překládal to pivo panákama.“ John zacítil dech vonící po whisky. Sherlock už mu šeptal přímo do ucha a jemné chmýří na Johnově krku se ježilo hrůzou…a taky očekáváním. 

…

Týdny se snažil zatlačit tu vzpomínku někam, kde by ji už nenašel.  
Když se té noci dotkl Sherlockova kolena, přestal své tělo ovládat. Ruka mu bez jeho vůle putovala dál po jeho noze až k jeho klínu.  
Sherlock sebou trhl, ale jinak se nebránil. 

– Nevadí mi to –

To byl pro Johnovu opilost jasný souhlas a tak se zvedl a natiskl své tělo k tomu jeho, hladové rty našly svůj protějšek.  
Cítil, jak mu Sherlock vychází vstříc, jak stvrdl, jak ty jeho úžasné ruce hladí Johnova záda, pamatoval se na jeho vůni, chuť jeho úst, chutnal po alkoholu a kouři a panebože – John ho tak chtěl.

Naštěstí byli vzápětí vyrušeni kroky na schodech – paní Hudsonová dovedla Tessu a John si všiml,  
že se Sherlockem mají pořád na čelech papírky se jmény. Ještě teď by při té vzpomínce cítil potlačovaný smích, kdyby nemusel akutně řešit jiný problém za svými zády.  
Konečně sebral odvahu a otočil se.  
Sherlockovy rty byly jen pár centimetrů od těch jeho. 

John zvedl pohled.

….

Sherlock mohl cítit vůni Johnova šamponu, jak se mísí s potem a neznámo proč, pachem vlhké ovčí vlny.  
Když se k němu konečně otočil, mohl se konečně nasytit detailů jeho tváře.  
Byla propadlá, ovšem kruhy pod očima byly méně výrazné – dostatek spánku. Kůže byla ošlehána skotským větrem a zhnědlá zřídkavým jarním sluncem.  
Jizvy, které utržil tu poslední noc v Londýně téměř zmizeli. Vlasy byly mnohem delší, než jaké si je kdy Sherlock pamatoval, a působili mnohem světleji.  
Spodní část obličeje byla porostlá hustým strništěm, které by už dobromyslný lhář mohl nazvat plnovousem.  
John by působil mnohem starší, kdyby nebylo jeho očí – ty byly v tomto okamžiku živé, Sherlock v nich uviděl ten starý známý oheň, na jehož teplo si zvykl, než přišla Mary…a který měl možnost pak zahlédnout už jenom jednou. Krátký záblesk naděje v tu noc, co ho John políbil. 

Opatrně zvedl ruku k Johnově tváři, dotkl se jí tam, kde vousy přecházeli v drsnou kůži.  
Dotýkal se velice zlehka, chtěl si tento moment dokonale vychutnat. John zavřel oči a unikl mu krátký povzdech nosem.  
Sherlock si všiml, jak zaťal čelist a tak se vydal prsty směrem k ní – když dosáhl hranice mezi krkem a uchem, toho citlivého bodu, kterým se u některých lidí spouští husí kůže, John naklonil hlavu o milimetr k Sherlockově dlani.  
To mu stačilo jako pobídnutí k další pouti dozadu, k Johnově šíji. John opět vzdechl a pak otevřel oči. 

„ Bojím se, Sherlocku,“ zašeptal.  
„ Já taky,“ přikývl Sherlock.  
John těkal pohledem mezi jeho očima a na tváři měl zvláštní výraz. Směsice bolesti, lítosti ale také – touhy.  
„ Co když nebude cesty zpět? “  
„ Nechci, aby nějaká byla,“ Sherlock odhrnul jeden světlý pramen, který padal do Johnova čela.  
„ Nevydržel bych už být jen tvým přítelem.“  
Naklonil se k doktorovi a lehce otřel své rty o ty jeho. „ Nevydržel bych už být...“ vzdechl.  
„ Tím už nevyhrožuj,“ stihl John poznamenat, než se jejich rty spojily.

…

 

V ložnici byla tma a teplo a bezpečí. Podlahy byly staré, dřevěné a vrzaly při každém kroku.  
Trámoví zas sténalo při každém silnějším náporu větru. Sherlock se nechal vést temnotou a koutkem oka rozeznával skrovně zařízenou a uklizenou místnost, ustlanou postel, nikde žádné rozházené oblečení.  
Usmál se pro sebe nad Johnovými vojenskými zvyky, kterých se tak těžko zbavoval.  
To neplatilo o jeho vousech, které Sherlocka teď šimrali na bradě a rtech. Bylo to nové a vzrušující…nikdy nelíbal nikoho s vousy.  
(I když paní Hudsonová občas…Rychle umlčel myšlenky, které by ho mohly odvést od Johnova těla. )

Jistě, nějaké povědomí o něm měl – v prvních letech jejich spolubydlení zahlédl tu a tam kus nahé kůže, něco si domýšlel,  
v něco doufal a pak, když se na něj John natiskl v tom jediném dokonalém polibku, zareagoval instinktivně, objal jej, chtěl jej pohltit.  
Splynout s ním. A ten pocit od té doby neustal.  
Dokázal jej utlumit jako bolest pouze vlastní vůlí– ale ten virus někde v jeho těle, v jeho mysli, žil dál.  
Teď už neměl sílu mu dál vzdorovat, ne když byl John tady, v jeho těsné blízkosti a nebránil se sám sobě.  
Znovu okusil ty rty a opatrně postupoval zády k posteli, následován Johnem.  
Zašátral po knoflíčcích jeho staré kostkované košile, rozepl je a košili mu svlékl.  
Pod ní bylo ještě bílé tričko, které obtahovalo Johnovy svaly jako druhá kůže – toho se zbavil také. S  
herlock se nemohl nasytit tepla, které našel pod ním, hladil Johnova žebra, prsa a krk, přecházel konečky prstů po řečištích jeho krve, která burácela ozvěnou té jeho.  
Rychle sáhl po knoflících své košile a ta za Johnovy pomoci skončila na podlaze.  
Když ucítil pod koleny okraj matrace, sedl si a ve tmě pozoroval Johnovu postavu. Zdálo se, že váhá, do tváře mu vůbec neviděl. Sáhl po jeho ruce.

„ Děje se něco?“

Zdálo se, že John pořád váhá. Pak povolil a klekl si mezi Sherlockovy nohy na zem, lokty se opřel o jeho kolena a dlaněmi sevřel jeho boky, až to trochu zabolelo, hlavu skloněnou.  
„Nevím…tak strašně moc tě chci, až mě to děsí.“  
Sherlock zvedl ruku a položil ji na Johnovu hlavu. Probíral se jeho hustými světlými vlasy, postříbřenými světlem měsíce, které sem dopadalo z okna.

Jen žádný spěch…

„Neboj se,“ zašeptal.  
John zvedl hlavu. Byl jako dlouho vězněné zvíře, kterému někdo právě otevřel kotec a ono si není jisté, jestli opravdu může beztrestně ven. Sherlock ho neměl v úmyslu krotit. Chytl Johna za bradu.  
„Zvládnu cokoli, co mi budeš ochoten dát. Lhal jsem ti. Nebo spíš – neřekl celou pravdu. Vždycky pro mne neexistovala jen práce.“  
John těkal pohledem mezi jeho očima. Koutek úst se mu znenadání zvedl. Sherlock měl dojem, jako kdyby tmu prozářilo slunce. 

„Takže ty jsi…“  
„ Jo. Pokud chceš pracovat s konvenčními informačními systémy, tak jo. Jsem teplej, ale to už si odhadl nedlouho poté, co jsme se seznámili. Jedna z těch méně náročných dedukcí, řekl bych… “  
Sherlock převrátil oči způsobem sobě vlastním, ale taky nemohl ubránit úsměvu.  
„ Ale zapíral jsi to.“  
„Ne, vlastně jsem to nikdy nepopřel, pokud si vzpomínám.“  
„Pravda…Krucinál a já před tebou chodil v županu,“ řekl John, ale byla to jen forma. V tu chvíli se přestal bát. Už nebyl sám v temném lese.  
Měl průvodce.  
„Dobře,“ zašeptal nakonec, když jeho úsměv pohasl. 

Pořád na kolenou, sáhl po knoflíku Sherlockovych kalhot. Rozepl také zip a kalhoty detektivovi svlékl najednou se spodním prádlem. Sherlock před ním teď seděl nahý a nebylo pochyb, že opravdu po Johnovi touží.  
John odložil svršky a dlaně znovu na jeho boky. Zlehka je pohladil a hleděl dolů na Sherlockův penis. 

S muži je to snazší…pomyslel si. Prostě děláš to, co bys chtěl, aby dělali tobě. Je nepravděpodobné, abys šlápl vedle.

Vzal jej do úst a olízl žalud. Zkusil sát.  
Dunivý sten, který se vydral z hloubky Sherlockova hrdla jej utvrdil v tom, že je na správné cestě. Byl to zvláštní pocit…u ženy se mu nikdy takovou odezvu vyvolat nepodařilo.  
Možná byl Sherlock výjimečně dobrý herec, ale v tomto konkrétním případě tomu John nevěřil.  
Obkroužil jeho ptáka rty a spustil se níž. Uvědomoval si, že jeho vousy šimrají detektiva na podbřišku a mezi nohama, cítil, jak mu na stehnech nabíhá husí kůže.  
V duchu se usmál a posmělen úspěchem pokračoval, dokud se Sherlock nezachvěl, a nepoložil mu ruku na rameno.

John se na něj podíval – zdálo se, že je úplně bez sebe. Rty měl suché a byl zadýchaný.  
„ Počkej, nechci abys…“ polkl a sklonil hlavu. John mu vtiskl slaný polibek a postavil se.  
Díval se na nahého muže na své posteli, zatímco si rozepínal kožený pásek a sundával kalhoty. 

Sherlock byl krásný a John po něm toužil. Ta jednoduchá pravda se mu rozlévala v mysli jako olejová skvrna.  
Poslední díl stavebnice, kdy všechno zapadne na své místo a dílko bude hotové. Celý ten čas…seznámení s tímto podivným mužem, poznání, že by mohl být jeho přítelem, ta přitažlivost, která ho k němu po celé roky poutala, ten smutek a nekonečná ztráta, když zmizel z jeho života – to vše směrovalo jen k tomuto okamžiku, k završení.  
Jenže co pak?

Odmítl se tím teď zaobírat. Zbavil se i posledního kousku oblečení a natáhl ruku.  
Dotkl se Sherlockova hrudníku a zatlačil. Nebránil se a John měl najednou pocit déjà vu .  
Znovu byli trochu opilí a napůl slepí touhou jako v ten večer, když ho poprvé políbil.  
Teď tu ovšem nebyly žádné nastávající manželky, žádní klienti, žádná paní Hudsonová a kolem nebyl churavý šedý Londýn, ale liduprázdná vysočina.  
Uvolnil se a zlíbal Sherlockův vznosný krk, přepletl své prsty s těmi jeho, zatímco mu tiskl ruku vedle jeho zvrácené hlavy a černé vlasy se rozlévali po bílém prostěradle.  
Svůj klín tiskl k zvlhlému Sherlockovu, ovšem pak se znovu na chvíli zarazil. 

Detektiv znovu správně odhadl kvůli čemu – neřekl nic, jen se natáhl k hromádce svých svršků na zemi. Z kapsy svých kalhot vytáhl lahvičku a vtiskl ji Johnovi do dlaně.  
„ Myslíš na všechno co, ty génie…“ ušklíbl se John a zakroutil hlavou.  
„ Na všechno, čeho bych mohl dosáhnout s tebou,“ zašeptal Sherlock, nesdílel Johnovu škádlivou náladu, kterou se doktor snažil zakrýt svou nervozitu. Pohladil jej po zarostlé tváři.  
„ Zvládnu cokoli, co mi dáš, pamatuješ?“

John na něj chvíli vážně hleděl, až dokud si Sherlock znovu nelehl, vztáhl ruce nad sebe k čelu postele a roztáhl ty svoje úžasně dlouhé nohy.  
Pohled na to úžasné, porcelánově bílé tělo, které se mu odevzdávalo, téměř Johnovi vyrazil dech.  
V slabinách mu zacukalo. Otevřel lahvičku a nalil lubrikant na dva prsty druhé ruky. Sherlock ho sledoval očima ztemnělýma touhou.  
Odložil lahvičku (ovšem ne moc daleko) a naklonil se nad tmavovlasého muže, který se trochu nadzvedl – prsty zvláčnělé lubrikantem se dotkly jeho otvoru a on ztěžka polkl.  
Když John vnikl ukazováčkem dovnitř a zároveň prstem dráždil jemný hrbolek pod jeho varlaty, stiskl silně víčka a jeho dech se prohloubil.  
Doktor to sledoval se skoro odbornou zvráceností. Pronikal čím dál hlouběji a sledoval, jak se pod jeho doteky zmítá.  
Dotkl se také svého ptáka, ale hned věděl, že je to zlý nápad – stačilo sledovat emoce na Sherlockově tváři a neměl daleko k vyvrcholení.  
Teď, když kroužil v těsném prstenci svalů dvěma prsty a z detektivova penisu ukápla průzračná krůpěj na jeho dokonalé, téměř chlapecky štíhlé břicho, bylo to i na něj příliš a nemohl se dočkat, až prsty nahradí něčím jiným.  
Sherlock znovu nádherně zasténal, když se John s lékařskou přesností dotkl toho citlivého místa uvnitř něj.  
Znovu vzal lahvičku a nanesl čirý gel na rozšířený otvor svého milence i svého ptáka. Kousal si vnitřek úst, aby ještě chvíli vydržel a neskončil nakonec s ostudou jako nadržený puberťák…  
Když však do toho muže ponořil svůj žalud a Sherlock se na něj podíval s rozšířenýma očima barvy mořské pěny a kousl se do toho naprosto skvostného spodního rtu, přestal se John ovládat. 

Nadzvedl Sherlockovy boky na svá stehna, jako kdyby byl pírko, a vnikl do něj celý.  
Vysloužil si tím hlasité zasténání, které se zlilo s napůl zvířecím zvukem, který vznikl v jeho hrudi a celého ho rozechvěl…a pak další a další vzdechy, jak nacházel ten správný úhel.  
Už mu nic nebránilo přivést Sherlocka do nebe. A on půjde s ním.

Stiskl ptáka svého milence u kořene a dopřál mu pár těsných a rychlých pohybů – takových, jaké preferoval on sám těsně před vrcholem.  
Mléčně zbarvené sperma mu téměř okamžitě zmáčelo ruku.  
Zároveň přirážel v pravěkém rytmu do pomalu vláčnějícího těla pod ním, dokud necítil, jak někde hluboko uvnitř něj vybuchuje supernova. 

…

Hučelo mu v uších a po zádech mu stékal pot. Sklonil se, vyčerpaně políbil Sherlocka na rty vyschlé vzdechy a pak se svalil vedle něj.  
Okamžitě se o něj začal pokoušet spánek. Omámeně přemýšlel, jestli to má Sherlock taky tak.  
Studená ruka vklouzla do jeho dlaně.  
„ Johne?“  
„Hm?“  
Měl zavřené oči a užíval si úžasné prázdno, které cítil v podbřišku. Prázdno před stvořením světa…

„ Vrátíš se teď se mnou do Londýna?“

Chvíli bylo ticho a pak John vybuchl smíchy.  
Byl to zvuk ryzí a čistý, vyvěral z nezměrných hlubin jeho srdce. Tohle Sherlock slýchával ve dnech, když byl jeho přítel šťastný. Kdy byl šťastný i on.  
Právě tohle tak velice chtěl slyšet.  
Věděl, že doktora vyléčil.


End file.
